Love in the Air (A Tyrus Fanfic)
by Mr.Lemons0311
Summary: Cyrus finds himself on the first day of High school and seems to be okay with it until he gets himself lost and bumps into a complete stranger who he learns that he has had a past with.
1. New beginnings

**A/N: I do not own the characters of Andi Mack and this is my first story so I am sorry if it is not perfect. It will have gay couples but as well as heterosexual. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it! I'll try finding a suitable schedule.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New beginnings**

 **{Cyrus pov}**

I woke up with a start to my alarm clock and I groaned turning it off and just turned, trying to sleep but my mother had other plans. She walked into the room and shook me. "Wake up Cyrus, it's the first day of High school! Are you ready to meet new people and I don't know, get a girlfriend?" She stated with a grin across her face but all I could do was just groan. I liked school and the ides that I would get to see Andi and Buffy again but I never really missed Jonah. Every since Middle school things haven't been good between us, I confessed my feelings towards him and ever since then we have been avoiding each other.

I got up and got dressed then made my way downstairs to be greeted by my mother and step-Father, I never really liked him but he made my mom kinda happy so I was happy. Once I ate breakfast and did my hair I was all set to go and I hopped inside of the car, still not being 15 and all I could not drive yet, I was only 14, I am going to turn 15 in a few months and I am excited about it, Driving, getting a job, more free will! It was heaven.

"Cyrus?" I snapped out of my trance and found myself at school. "Have a nice day Cyrus, love you" my mother spoke in a soft voice smiling. "You too mom!" I looked back at her and waved. Once I finished waving I saw Andi and Buffy and smiled, walking to them I realize Andi is talking to Jonah so I face towards Buffy and smile. "Hey Cyrus! How was summer in Florida?" She smiled. While si was in Florida for the summer it was fine but I had one major issue... It was hot! I had to sleep with nothing but my underwear on, I know that might be normal for a 14 year old male but I never have and it felt weird but also cooling at the same time. "It was very hot I would say" I told Buffy which laughed. The bell had rang and I looked at my schedule and started walking to what I thought was my class. I stopped at the door ahead of me and noticed t wasn't the right one so I turned back around but someone was behind me and I bumped into him. I looked up at the tall mysterious figure and got up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" The man hushed me and chuckled, "It's fine, Are you lost? I could help you." I practically smiled and nodded "Thank you, My names Cyrus, what's yours?" The Man looked at me and smiled "I'm TJ, it's nice to meet you Cyrus!"

 _Tj..._

 _TJ?_

 **Well that was it folks! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I will update this when I have time! Feel free to leave a comment and suggestions so you can help me be a better writer! Thank you, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**Chapter 2**

 **Remembrance**

 **(TJ's POV)**

I woke up and remembered that today was the first day of my Freshman year and I groan. I get up and just put a hoodie and black pants on, I really did not want to deal with today because I have always hated school for many reasons. I get fully ready and head out the door on my way to school.

Once I arrived at school I noticed that it was still 50 minutes before classes started so I sat on a nearby bench and plopped some earphones in my head. Once I started playing the music it was like I was the only one on earth and it felt so peaceful. I was in my thoughts so long that I basically listened to music for 20 whole minutes. "I probably should go inside and head to the lunch room" I mumble under my breath. I got my breakfast and began eating it down, I felt so hungry I didn't even know why.

I was eating my breakfast when I noticed a guy walking towards me, he was much shorter than me but I felt recognitzion deep inside of me. "Hey TJ! Remember me?" The mysterious guy exclaimed and I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck "Umm Mike?" I looked at him and knew instantly I was wrong. "No, Its me, Jonah! We went to Middle school together? Remember? Cyrus, Andi and...Buffy?"

My mouth opened but no words came out, _Cyrus and Buffy..._ I looked Jonah up and down and realized that the only thing that changed was that he got a bit taller and his voice was deeper, a little facial hair but not much. His hair and face looked the same though. I talked to Jonah for about 30 minutes before getting up because the bell was gonna ring. "Well I am glad we caught up, it was nice seeing you again TJ" Jonah beamed a smile at me and walked away and I did the same.

The bell rang and I started making my way towards my class when A tiny figure bumped into me and I nearly fell on him. He looked at me in the eyes and apologized but I shook my head "It's fine, I should've been paying attention, you seem lost, need help?" I guess saying that made him happy because he shot me a thankful look and I smiled "I'm Tj by the way, where are you heading?" I looked at him as he stared at me, his stare made me a bit uncomfortable but when I looked at him in the eyes I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, nothing I have ever felt... After an awkward silence he finally broke it and cleared his throat. "I'm Cyrus, I think we went to Middle school together" My face was full of shock and I smiled "Little Muffin?" He rolled his eyes once I said that and I chuckled, and I smiled. "It's been awhile, How has it been?" A hall monitor was making his way towards us and I saw him, "Uh oh, we need to get to class, I am sorry i could not help you find your class, But here is my number" I scribbled my number onto his arm and fled to my class.

 **And That's it! :3 I hope you guys liked it, I tried making it Longer and I just love how it's going, you guys should check out Unlikely (A Tyrus fanfic) This story was basically my inspiration for getting an account and writing this! Make sure to read the story because it's amazing! Thank you byeeeee **


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys, it's me Lemons. I'm sorry for not updating this story, I have been busy with school but now since school is out I will be posting more updates. I really enjoyed making this story so I promise to update it tomorrow since my phone is dead. Sorry again for the wait, I will see you guys tomorrow ️**


	4. Chapter 3: Silence

Chapter 3

Silence

Cyrus's P.O.V

As I entered class I found my way to a table with Jonah, Andi, and Buffy. "Hey guys," I whisper knowing that the teacher was gonna say something if he heard me. "How has the morning been?" I asked them and one by one, the group started telling me about their morning but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was on the smile of TJ, god he was so cute. I wish I could've hugged him better and it could've been less awkward... "Cyrus? Cyrus!" Buffy punched my arm which got me out of my thoughts, "Y-yeah?" I say. "Were you even listening to us at all?" Andi asked with a doubtful expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something..." I say as my face grows red. "looks like something happened this morning, what is it?" Jonah asks as he smirks. I sigh and tell everybody. As I'm telling the story I look at Jonah and see his expression go from curious to sad as soon as I mentioned TJ **"Why would Jonah get sad from me mentioning TJ? I confessed my feelings to him in middle school and he rejected me..."** I say in my thoughts. The Bell rings as I finish the story and I get up to get my things while staring at Jonah getting his things. "Hey Jonah," I say to him as everybody leaves the classroom. "What was wrong? You were happy until I started telling you the story..." I say to him and wait for his response. He looks at me and sighs...

"Cyrus..."

"Yeah?" I stare into his sad eyes

"I'm Bi... and.. I like you..."

 **That's all folks! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was short, I promise that I'll improve with the length of the chapter. Also, if you want to text me about ideas for chapters my Snapchat is: Aydian_0311. Hope you guys have a wonderful day.**


End file.
